In Between Right and Wrong
by MissMandee31
Summary: Lengthy WeeVer One-Shot. First endeavor into the VMars fanfiction universe. Veronica thinks back about what they used to have, she let it go and has never forgiven herself for it.


**In Between Right and Wrong  
Veronica Mars One-Shot.  
Veronica/Weevil.**

**A/N: I decided a one-shot was the least brutal of ways to enter the world of Veronica Mars fandom. Didn't want to tie myself down to a full story, if it came out that I couldn't really write for Veronica Mars anyway. Okay. On with the WeeVer. Kay maybe LoVe a little too O.o. I'm indecisive.**

It'd been 4 months after the catastrophe in the Hearst food court. The testosterone filled moments of my ex-boyfriend throwing an almost stranger over tables, and proceeding to beat him to a bloody pulp. He walked away with a smile on his face and almost no damage done to himself; I couldn't say I wasn't impressed.

Piz on the other hand, truly was not impressed. He clarified with me that he was a lover, and not a fighter. It had always been fine with me, never once did I say he needed to kick the crap out of Logan to prove his manlihood. Although I kept reassuring him of this fact multiple times throughout the week, for some reason it was tearing our relationship apart.

So yes I am telling you today that I am a free woman. A semi-free woman in a meaningless relationship. A taken woman in a meaningless relationship? Oy. I had to get my greetings down pat but I didn't know what I was in right now. Logan and I began seeing each other. I only imagined how he said this relationship was going to be epic, it replayed through my mind over and over and over. I think that's why I kept coming back when other people broke my heart. I knew he knew how to put it back together again. I sipped my steaming mug on the balcony of his penthouse suite at the Neptune Grand, looking over the city wishing I was back in Virginia learning the career of my dreams.

"Hey you.", a voice said from behind her. Before she could realize, his arms squeezed around her small waist, making the petite girl spill some of the hot liquid onto her toes.

"Hello disaster. I've been missing you." , she quipped as the boy burrowed his face into her neck, placing kisses everywhere he could sneak a chance at. She felt his sharp prickly unshaven chin begin to irritate her neck. She pushed away slowly.

"Afraid you're gonna want me too bad before class? I gurantee we have time to release your frustrations Veronica." he said as he tried to re-nuzzle himself back into the crease of her neck.

"Back up Geico caveman. Shaving, so easy a Logan can do it?". she questioned as his eyes rolled, and he strolled back into the minature apartment. She kept her gaze over the city as the past four months had really driven themselves back into her memory.

_"Why am I not surprised you're calling from the sheriff's office?" I spoke into my reciever, a small smile finding it's way onto my face._

_"Nothin' should surprise you by now V, specially with me." Weevil's voice greeted her not so happily on the other end._

_"Do I even have to ask? Or should I just make my way down to the station?" I sighed. Being an official PI now was more work than ever, but I had to say it did keep me in touch with my classmates, my friends' classmates, well, who am I kidding; kept me in touch with everyone._

_"Yeah if you're not busy with your whatever he is this week." he began, I always sensed he never did like that Logan fella I was occasionally dating, "I need you to come down here and help me with my workman's comp case. They wanna throw it back on me saying I'm trying to get drug money out of them. It's bullshit, V." , he finished._

_"Color me shocked." I said, outloud without even realizing how horrible it sounded. Wishing instantly that I could take it back._

_"I know, I know. Shocked you're not coming down here to bail me outta something."He spoke, seemingly somewhat disappointed in himself._

_"That sounded bad Eli, sorry." I said with sincerity. It was true though, I was sorry. He'd cleaned his act up. The third machine in the lab he destroyed and sent a nice e-mail to the group that had framed him._

_"It's okay, can't really blame you for thinking things like that. Haven't exactly been the portrait of honesty."_

_"I'm on my way."_

With my offical private investigating skills, my girlish charm and a few bugs in a few cubicles, he was awarded his workman's comp within the week. He thanked me up and down for the next week after until he asked how he could make it up to me. I told him up and down that he just owed me one, but he wasn't taking it for an answer. It seemed clearly that resistance was futile.

_"Let me do somethin' nice for you. You've gotten me outta so many situations in high school and I think I owe you for that at least." he said with a sly smile._

_"Well Mr. Navarro, what'd you have in mind?", I caved. I couldn't stand him feeling as if he owed me is life, even at this point he not only owed me his own life, but also his first born child._

_"I don't know." he began, his feet shuffled beneath him. I couldn't help but smirk on his account. "Maybe you'd let me take you out? Just to get away from the rich white boy for a little while." He said with utter confidence. I was intrigued at his motives, yet something inside me told me that either way, the motives didn't matter._

_"I suppose that wouldn't be too horrible." I said and gave him a quick smile. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, it was a feeling I thought I'd gotten rid of a long, long time ago. Around the time I met Duncan was the last time I felt this way._

_"I'll show you how us bikers can take a girl out." he said with a smile that seemed to make me feel faint at just the site. He hobbled off in a different direction, and I turned towards my house. I was shuffling through the keys to the front door, I had the worst time finding the right one. I dropped them twice, elongating my search but by the time I was inside, I stil felt the heat on my face and the smile to go along with it._

"Still outside sugarpuss?", Logan joked from the master bedroom. "The real shit is in here darlin'" he said. I shivered. I did enjoy the sex, in fact he was a god at sex, but for some reason bringing up the past inside my head wasn't exactly the greatest idea. I felt the heat in my cheeks again from the feelings that Weevil had made me feel. I also felt the nausea that was beginning in my stomach with the sound of Logan calling me 'sugarpuss'.

"I just don't feel so great right now, the fresh air is just helping me out a lot." I lied. I lied through my teeth. If he knew that I was sitting out here thinking about the bad boy from the wrong zip code, I'd never live it down.

_It was a cloudless night, even the fact that I noticed something that trivial about a date made me realize this might lead to something special. I hurried around my house trying to become the prom queen for our date. I saw myself in the mirror and hated what I saw. Weevil never liked me because I was a beauty queen, he liked me for something different. Something that was much bigger than my zip code, or the color of my hair._

_I got a good idea why bikers ruin girls for any other guy. The self proclaimed badass, ex-con, charged with assault Weevil showed up a little late, but the night itself was more than words can explain. We talked for hours over dinner at some fancy schmancy restaurant, which ended up being french; niether of us are fluent in. When a vat of green goo showed up at our table, we just laughed and poked at it. It was the first night in years I got to experience 'laughing until I cried'._

_I think the end of the date was the most awkward thing I'd ever experienced. It felt like my first date all over. I dreaded the goodbye, but I waited anxiously if he'd even try to kiss me. Knowing Weevil, he's probably try to get me to invite him inside. I laughed on the inside at the thought, knowing he wouldn't do something like that... Right?_

_The walk up to my door was the most wordless moment of the night thus far, which made it a little more complicated to anticipate how the date would end._

_"Thanks for letting me do this, V." Weevil said sweetly, with a smile brushed on his face._

_"It was fun, I get how you bikers keep having girls coming back." I laughed nervously, as did he. I willed myself to just open the door and close it. I willed myself to move. Just to move anywhere; through a door, through a window, off the balcony, I wasn't picky._

_"I'm glad you had a good time, you deserve it more than most people do." he said as he analyzed my reaction, I was very quiet._

_"Thanks." I said in a voice barely audible to human hearing._

_"Uhm, you think you'd like to maybe do this again?" he spoke rather quickly, and starred down at this feet. I almost giggled, he was actually a really big sweetheart, and it was adorable to see him get flustered. There went the heat rising up to my face once again._

_"I think I'd really like that Weevil." I said as he finally looked up at me and gave me a smile of approval. He stepped closer and opened up his arms. I stood rather frozen. I was feeling something I didn't think was still in me to feel._

_"Didn't think hugging was outlawed here." he joked as he bounced his arms up and down. I came towards him and he engulfed me in his arms. His chest felt comforting, I felt myself not wanting to leave my position. He began to break the hug and as he was doing so, my feelings took over and I pulled him towards me. Our lips collided quickly, and I'm pretty sure I may have cracked his front tooth with my own. Just how I wanted it to be, both awkward and painful. I corrected my lips and kissed him for what felt like days, before I pulled away from him._

_"Guess I know why guys keep coming back to you too, kiss on the first date. Can't wait till the second." he winked as he headed towards his bike. My heart was rushing and it felt like I might throw up, but I think that kiss was worth it._

I layed in Logan's bed covered in nothing but a sheet. I couldn't resist his urging, he was amazing under the sheets, I just wish he was equally amazing out of them. He was already dressed and probably headed out for the day. Cuddling with that boy was like prying information out of a mute person, I gave up since he and I had gotten back together. My eyes fell at that thought, that's when I knew for sure that I had broken Weevil's heart, along with my own. I think that deep inside he knew I'd go back to the "lucky ass rich kid" but maybe he was trying to show me that there are two sides to everyone. I'd known that about Weevil, and I'd known that about Logan. I had always wanted to fix Logan to change his evil ways to the ways of good. I could now tell that that was not going to happen in the near future, and I was stuck in a loveless, sex-filled relationship that revolved around me thinking about Weevil through hard times.

"Going to meet up with Dick babe.", Logan said from the living area.

"Okay, I'm probably going to head home see what the pops is up to." I said, still not wanting to move from the comfort of this bedroom.

"Later." he shouted as the door closed behind him quickly. I suddenly felt a burst of energy. I flew to my duffle bag, pulled out some new clothes and tossed them on hastily. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number that I hadn't dialed or seen in over a month. I highly doubted that he would pick up.

"Hello." his voiced greeted her emotionlessly. I was writing a note and trying my hardest to find tape.

"Hey, uhm, are you busy?" I asked, cautiously. I didn't need to dig myself a bigger grave than the one I was standing in. I found tape, taped the note unto the television set and began removing the rest of my things.

"For you? Yes." the voice sounded so serious and cold, until I heard him snicker a little bit, "Kiddin V, what do you need?" he regained his serious composure.

"I need to finish something I started, I'm not good with unresolved issues." I said to him, hoping he would at least agree to see me. "Just say you'll meet me at my place?" I said with a sound of pathetic desperation to my voice, and I could swear he was relishing it.

"Yeah, guess I could do that for a friend." he said and hung up. The last word hurt more than I thought that it would. I broke up with him because I was afraid he wasn't going anywhere in life. I don't know when I became so obsessed with people making something extraordinary out of their lives. He told me that Logan would let me down too, and that he did, more than once. I hurried myself out of the hotel with my bag and headed out to my car. It seemed like I literally had flown home. I paced back and forth inside my apartment thinking what I was going to say, practicing on my audience, backup, who was sitting contently on the couch.

"I never wanted to hurt you Weevil, I thought you were wrong and I was right, but I was literally blinded by what I thought was love. I know you'll never forgive me for what I did to you, but maybe we can go back to being friends at first and then see where it goes from there." she glanced over at backup, he had fallen asleep at some point during her complicated speech.

"You mean that?" Weevil said from outside her front door, he hadn't regretted not knocking until that moment. Veronica jumped slightly, seeing that he was outside her house she opened the door and starred at the ground, at his shoes when he walked by, and then back to her own feet.

"I do, I really do." She brought her head back up to meet with his dark eyes. I felt the guilt in my stomach build back up, I wanted to hug him to tell him that I was sorry to bury my head in his shoulder and have him tell me it was okay. It wasn't going to happen that way.

"I don't trust you V, I don't know what kinda hold you had on me when you got back from the FBI thing but, you had me in the palm of your hand without even knowin'." He said as he paced over towards backup and scratched his upturned belly.

"You can learn to trust me again, please you're all I've been thinking about. I told Logan it was over for good today." I heard my words and realized how often I had told him the exact same thing.

"I don't believe you, can't even imagine what the rich kid did to piss his girlfriend off this time, but I know you'll go runnin' back in about 2 weeks." he spoke harshly, he probably realized that he was hurting me but with what I did to him, I kind of had it coming.

"I left my hotel keycard in his room, I erased his number from my phone along with Dicks', I'm serious about this Weevil." I sat down and felt frustrated, I would have done anything to make him believe me right now.

"I just got one question for you Veronica." Weevil said as his eyes met mine. I nodded slightly, hoping it wouldn't be anything too awful. "When you say you think about me, am I clothed?" He said with utmost seriousness, but let a small smirk sliter across his face. I reached out and punched him on his closest shoulder.

"Of course you're clothed, perv. Just think about the time we spent together after I got back from Virginia." I spoke as he came to sit down next to me. Once again we were in close quarters, and I felt my stomach turn into mush, along with my mind.

"Those were some good times." He said, it looked like he thought back to then as well. He snapped out of the past and looked at me with the small smile that melted my heart that first night I helped him with his case.

"They really were." I said shyly, I felt him shift closer. I suddenly noticed he was getting much closer, before long there was no space left between us. I kissed him deeply, anytime he broke the kiss I pushed my lips back onto his. I missed his lips that tasted vaguely of cigarettes and beer, I missed his mustache tickling the bottom of my nose, I wanted to grab hold and never let him go again. He finally did push me off of him.

"V, gotta go up for air sometime." he said sweetly as he leaned back unto the couch and I leaned back against him. My head fell in this perfect crevice on his chest, his arm fell around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I never knew when I started caring about the cute "kodak moments" but at some point I did, and Weevil was the one that made them happen.

**FIN.**

**A/N: Please for the love of god review this, tell me how I did! New to the world of Veronica Mars, tried to keep the characters IN character. Let me know how I did!**


End file.
